You don't know me
by PunkAngel101
Summary: This is a one-short story of Sasuhina, Trust me in a summary i can't describe it it better if you read it, you won't regret it!Inspired by Three doors down


At , first I tried denying it, I wasn't in love with you, the most cocky, cold heart, yet handsome guy I ever met in my life, Sure you were a bit of a know it all, but that something I learn to live with since we became good friend. We hang out. Outside my walls, my shelter I use to be kept lock in , Like the cage bird I was, Then somehow you came into my life, And all the feeling of loneliness, and depression left, filling butterflies in my stomach that just want to blur out.

I know I wasn't the brightest girl in school, even though I was put down for all the mistakes I did by my father, I learned that you had the same problem. Are fathers were comparing us to someone smarter, strong, or anything, But you always cheer me up telling me" Nobody was perfect " you even said that you weren't perfect, still that didn't help at home, I was hardly lay a foot at home I was always at the jungle gym outside my house.

I remember when you came there and found me, shouting at me to go home that I shouldn't be out this late, I always yelled back protest like "Make me!" or, "You're not the boss of me!" till we were at each other's throats. You ended up showing me the town I didn't really know there was; I would always cherish that memory.

Are friends teased us, I was always embarrass shouting the opposite, but I notice, that I always, whispered a responding. I whisper always say "I don't like him, not yet!" But some of my friend said it was obis that I like you, that no mater where we were, were always together, but I notice I wasn't the only one that like you, My best friend Sakura Haruno Like you too, she knew I had feelings for you.

I think that was the reason we became best friend me and her, we both like you, but we never mess each other apart, it funny, But somehow I knew that she meant more to you than me. Since she had her boyfriend I always notice your knuckles were tied in a bunch, not to show that you were angry of him, holding her hand, kissing her lips, and smoothening her face, you wish he was you, while I wish I was her.

They didn't last long they broke up 2 week ago, and I knew what that meant that you had your chance, I would see you walking her to class instead of me , you always left me giving me that look telling "please" , while I just nodded getting out of your sight. Sure we were still the best of friend, you knew me a little, the girl I want to be, but not the real girl that inside screaming tears, I'm trying to hold back, every time you tell me something about her. Did you know because of that I hardly felt outside, cause I would always see you waiting for her instead of me! I ended up lock in my room for two weeks sure we see each other in school, but every time I heard you I would leave to the other direction because I knew you want me to tell you about her.

I guess that what a crush meant , you get crush by the one you love, I would always daydream that much cause I think that every time I think of you kissing me , it always comes out the wrong way, the image of me changes to her.

Last night you came to my house, I told you I didn't want to go out. But you told me it was necessary, so I forgot the odd feeling in my stomach telling me not to go, and went anyways. We ended up to my favorite place, were you toke me to see the town, we ended up on the hill were you laid down seeing the stars, I blush seeing you so calm, Your messy hair flowing through the wind, While you skin shine to the moon, I always thought you were an angel sent for me guess I was wrong. I looked away 

seeing you laugh at my red face telling me to lay beside you, I nodded and lay down but a little farther, I knew If I stayed to close you I would do something stupid like always.

"Hinata!"

"Yes!"

"I wanted to know of what you think of me more than a friend?" I pinch myself seeing if I wasn't daydreaming, somehow I was not.

" we…l.l., I think you, sweet, funny, and a good person everything a girl even me would want!"

You smiled as I smiled back.

"So you think I have a chance with Sakura right!" you blurted out, my smile fell for a second, I felt like a wounded animal, something prizing into my heart. I bit back the tears.

"Wh..y d..oo you a..sk?"

I had to hear what you were saying even though I knew it would only wound my heart more.

"Cause I'm thinking of asking her to be my girlfriend!"

That did it, tears stared leaking out of my eyes, and I clench my heart. I toke a deep breath as he had his eyes close,

"I think you would make her happy, Sasuke you would make anyone happy, I'm sorry Sasuke I have to go." I ran out of there, I didn't go home I stayed in the jungle gym, crying my eyes out, I wish I was her.

On senior year , I ended contact with you, I barely smiled anymore, but you found out anyway, She told you, You were shock weren't you, I know, but still will always be best friend, even if you don't know me that well.

* * *

This story was inspirited by The song "Let me go" by three doors down , I know it sad, especially since Sasuhina are my favorite couple, but This is just something I wanted to let girls know, If you love someone go for it, cause someone might some in the picture and let you down. Anyways I hope you like it, SasuHina3


End file.
